PROJECT SUMMARY The Molecular Profiling Core will provide integrated drug screening and high-throughput expression profiling, single cell RNA-Seq, and basic RNA-Seq and exome sequencing services to every project in the center. Using our recently developed PLATE-Seq technology, we can produce high-dimensional expression profiles across every well in a high-throughput drug screen. We will also provide a microfluidic implementation of PLATE-Seq for large-scale single cell expression profiling which will be used by center investigators to identify phenotypic subpopulations of tumor cells that give rise to drug resistance. Center investigators also require basic sequencing services including deep exome and RNA-Seq to identify mutations for targeted profiling at the single cell level and gene fusions. The Core will provide tailored and cost effective library preparation and sequencing services to facilitate these efforts.